


Like a Dream, Peaches and Cream

by ProblematicAndProud



Series: Horny On Main Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Ghost Tony, I put my W.I.P on hold to write this, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Title from a Ringo Starr Song, Witch Peter, Wordcount: 100-500, based on a game, give or take, kind of, might be continued, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAndProud/pseuds/ProblematicAndProud
Summary: Tony, a ghost who resides in the Autumnhearth School For Magical Beings, notices a student sneaking down into the potions classroom, and finds himself enchanted.





	Like a Dream, Peaches and Cream

Tony had seen a lot of things as a ghost of Autumnhearth, but he had never seen anything quite as beautiful as the boy who snuck down into the potions classroom when everyone else had gone to the great hall.

 

He was adorable, and yet  _ so  _ hot at the same time, and that  _ smile _ , it made Tony just want to eat him up.

 

Peter, as Tony learned his name was, had just turned sixteen recently, and that was why the ghost tried to convince himself he wasn’t going to do anything he might even possibly regret the next time he heard footsteps coming down the steps. He told himself he was just going to talk, but he knew deep down that he wouldn’t be able to stop there.

 

Although, as it turned out, he wasn’t able to  _ start _ there, either. 

 

In his defense, the boy looked like sin incarnate that day. A large witch hat rested against his curls, thigh high socks with one only halfway up, and that goddamn  _ dress _ , barely long enough to reach the top of the socks. 

 

The first thing he did was reach forward from his place across from Peter, who couldn’t see him, even though they were sitting across from each other at the same desk, and run his thumb along his bottom lip, prompting those gorgeous eyes to widen and Peter’s whole body to jerk back. 

 

Surely, he knew about the ghosts that resided in the school. At the very least, he had probably heard rumors.

 

“H-Hello?” His voice shook and Tony let himself be heard for a moment with a chuckle, watching his eyes dart around the room, looking for the source without realizing it was right in front of him.

 

How  _ cute _ . 

 

Moving around to be in front of him, Tony kneeled down, reaching up. His fingers lingered on the boy’s thighs, then suddenly yanked his boxers down, and he honest-to-God  _ squeaked,  _ hands snapping downwards in an attempt to bring them back up. It failed, obviously, as Tony gently placed his hands over Peter’s, pushing them back up.

 

The moment he felt those same fingers dancing across his admittedly small length was honestly something Tony would pay to see again. His mouth falling open, quietly cussing, desperately grasping the desk. All of it was hypnotizing in a way.

 

Slowly, Tony moved his head beneath the end of the dress and licked a stripe up the little cock that was beginning to strain against its fabric. He pushed one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on it before he moved it to Peter’s ass, slowly rubbing circles before pushing it in. 

 

He wasn’t sure what, exactly, he expected from someone so young, but maybe he should’ve anticipated the way Peter immediately cried out. He moved away and Tony let him, getting up to his feet.

 

“Who are you? O-Or what are you?”

 

Of course, he wanted answers. That made sense.

 

“Let’s just say I’m your….” Tony let himself be seen, smirking at the way the teenager’s face flushed pink and reaching forward to toss his hat aside. “Secret admirer.”

  
  



End file.
